Express the decimal as a percent. $0.964$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.964 = \dfrac{96.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.964} = 96.4\%$ $96.4$ per hundred = $96.4$ per cent = $96.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.